Origins: Kirby's Life
by PsychicInu
Summary: Kirby has his great life living with his awesome friends, but where did this all start? Mysteries that may never be answ—wait, that's what this story's for? Okay, okay, I'm good. Ahem, Kirby's Life, well, the Origins at least! [INCLUDES OCs]
1. Chapter 1

**Inu: well, here's where Kirby's Life all started!...not that far back though, that's sick! Ew, shut up! Anyways, some special thing I'm doing for this is something the Alternates forced me into! I'll narrate this chapter and next chapter one of the Alternates will narrate and so forth...we'll see how that goes and if it's good well, I'll keep doing that. Obviously with all the explanaitions in this chapter I had to narrate but I think ATL wanted to do next chapter, I don't remember!**

**~START~**

The first day of school, why is it always a pain? That's what most state, but a little pink puffball has never said such. He loved the first day of school, along with his friends. Today was the first day of school, the first day Kirby was in second grade. "Kirby! Get up already or you're going to be late!" His older sister, Aqua, shouted. Aqua was a year older than Kitby so she was in third grade.

Kirby stirred slightly before sitting up and stretching. "Morning, sis!" He smiled and got up. Both did their morning routine and had breakfast. And with all this, where was their parents? Oh, right...work, allow me to explain. Aqua and Kirby's parents go to work every day at around five-thirty, their mom makes breakfast before she leaves for work and Aqua and Kirby don't wake up until six. After that, they get ready. How long it takes them, I'd say about a minute, I mean they are puffballs, what are they gonna get ready? Well, Aqua does homework in the morning sometimes, and sometimes they play video games until it's time to leave. Whatever, back on track!

The two walked to school together and seperated when the reached the foyer of the school.

~KIRBY'S DAY~

Kirby walked into his home room and sat at his desk, he was one of the first to be in the class. A few minutes later, there was a slam of the lockers outside that didn't sound like closing it and a red Kirby stumbled in, dizzy as crap. "Hey Kirby, wassup?" He asked.

"Hi Blaze! What'd you do this time?" Kirby asked.

"Slapped myself on my locker..." Blaze laughed. "I'm an idiot!" Blaze was a long time friend of Kirby, as well as Aqua. Their parents had worked together for a while, in which Kirby and Blaze have known each other almost literally from birth. The two have always gotten along well,,,and have been best friends forever!

"You're not that much of an idiot! I forgot how to put on my backpack this morning so Aqua had to help me!" Kirby smiled sheepishly. "It was confusing and I might have the same problem again.."

"Maybe we should get smarter!" Blaze suggested.

"Isn't that the purpose of school?" Asked a green Kirby that practically came from nowhere.

"Woah, hello Emerald!" The two exclaimed, surprised extremely by Emerald's sudden appearance. Allow me to explain this as well, Kirby and Blaze met Emerald in kindergarden, since a group isn't a group without the really nice one, they tried their hardest to make Emerald their friend, though they didn't really need to after Emerald explained he would be their friend unconditionally. To this day, it's still an unconditional friendship, Emerald never asks for anything from them and they feel bad since they ask for so much.

"Did I startle you two? I apologize!" Emerald asked.

Kirby laughed, "No need, you just came in like a ninja is all! We were a bit surprised though, did we all end up in the same class?"

"Yes, give it three seconds." Emerald smiled. "Three, two, one." Emerald pointed towards the door to see a yellow Kirby rolling in, why he was rolling, the world may never know.

"Hey guys!" He called. "Why did I end up the last one here?"

"Cuz I actually woke up!" Blaze confessed. "It's okay Gold, there's always tomorrow!"

"Yeah Gold! We all know Blaze is gonna come tarty like he always does!" Kirby encouraged.

"I guess you guys are right..." Gold sighed. Gold was the last of the group, and the second smartest. Gold was extremely talented as he was taught to cook and clean and practically live on his own already! They also met Gold in kindergarden, Gold was known as the 'popular one' so they befriended him...somehow. Though today he's still the popular one of the grades, and no matter how much he's taunted for being with the weirdos he stays with, he doesn't care.

The day went on just like any other first day of school, they saw all the teachers, went to P.E, had lunch, went to recess, did some soecial activities and other things before anything actually happened, and by that I mean the first injury of the year. And the award for first injury of the year goes to...Blaze!

"Ow...ow, ow, ow..." Blaze mumbled.

"You okay, Blaze?" Gold asked.

"No..." Blaze cried. "I got a paper cut!"

"Are you serious? A paper cut is not that bad." Emerald sighed.

"You be quiet! How would you know!?" Blaze growled.

"Because," Emerald smirked, "I'm not an idiotic weirdo."

"Or are you?" Kirby laughed. "Dun, dun, dun~!"

"Last time I checked, still a no." Emerald replied, Kirby shrugged.

"Just checkin'!" He smiled.

"I think Emer is a robot from the future or something since he is sooo weirdly smart and nice and stuff!" Gold pointed out.

"That's quite reasonable!" Kirby mimicked Emerald's speech pattern.

"Why do I still bother with you three?" Emerald sighed, the others just started laughing.

"You know we never mean it Emer! We're too stupid anyways!" Blaze laughed.

~AQUA'S DAY~

Day one, task one: finding your locker! Aqua always sucked at that, seeing as how she always got lockers on the far side of the halls. She sighed contently as she finally found it, hurrying to put things in before she was late to class. She ran into the classroom and into her seat.

"Well, there's a new record..." Sighed her friend, a darker blue Kirby. Aqua glared at him.

"Shut up! What time do you even get to school, Indigo?" Aqua snapped. Indigo, despite how it seemed, has been Aqua's friend since pre-k, though his sarcastic and arrogant personality made the friendship harder. The same went for their other friend, Shadow. They met Shadow in first grade, an instant friendship. The teachers' always tried their hardest to keep the three separated, since they caused nothing but chaos, but weren't very good at it. Especially this year, a normal form of school is the teachers making the transitions rather than the students. That meant that Aqua and Indigo were already in the same classes which is bad enough!

"I happen to get here earlier than you." Indigo smirked. "About seven-twenty five."

"Hmph, looks like you finally know time!" Aqua chuckled. "Now let's work on the date!"

"Oh, you shut up!" Indigo growled. A few seconds later, the entire class practically got blinded by a mirror.

"Sorry, didn't mean to!" Shouted a dark colored Kirby, the sarcastic tone in his voice slightly irritated the teacher but he didn't care. "Wassup guys?"

"Oh, nothing just me and Aqua having a nice cup o' milk and juice." Indigo rolled his eyes. "And you Shadow? Trying to blind everything using the morning sun!"

"That's how I'm going to conquer the world!" Shadow smirked. "Nah, not really. Conquering the world takes too much work, it's not worth it to rule a bunch of useless people...except maybe some industries..."

"Wow, we know who the crazy one is!" Aqua laughed.

"Crazy one? I think that's you! You're the one hangin' out with us!' Shadow pointed out. "I mean, doesn't your little brother have normal friends?"

"Not exactly.." Aqua chuckled sheepishly.

"Well then, you're whole family is weird!" Shadow sighed heavily. "You aren't normal at all are you?"

"Yes, I am. I don't teleport through mirrors or have a closet arcade." Aqua pointed out.

"You wish you had a closet arcade!" Indigo laughed. "Alas, only awesome people can have one, excluding Shadow."

"I don't have the money for that crap! I don't have money at all actually, wanna give me some?" Shadow smirked.

"Yeah, no. Sorry, but I'm not going to be your top contributor!" Indigo told his friend. "But Aqua on the other hand..."

"Nope! Do not get me into the mess of you guys!" Aqua stated. "I'm just gonna chill here, eat dis muffin and drink dis juice!" Aqua took one bite from the muffin and put it down. "I'm just gonna throw dis muffin away cuz it is...school food."

"Okay, good point." Indigo sighed, throwing his breakfast away as well.

The three did practically everything they usually did: paid attention at times, didn't pay attention, went to P.E, sat out during recess, got in trouble for a food fight during lunch, and went to the office for the rest of the day.

"Hey Kirb!" Aqua called. "Ready to head home, bro?"

"Yep!" Kirby smiled.

"Sweet, so anyways...how was your grand day of school?" Aqua asked.

"Awesome! I am in the same classes as all my friends and Emerald was actually stubborn and Blaze got a paper cut!" Kirby explained.

"That's...great? At least you didn't end up in the office, I would've seen you if you did." Aqua chuckled.

"That's because of your friends mostly!" Kirby pointed out. "But you still get really good grades and mom and dad really like your friends!"

"Yep, I just hope they don't like Indigo and Shadow THAT much because...well, I'll tell ya when we're older!" Aqua laughed.

**~END~**

**Inu: there's that. Well, next chapter I know for sure now is ATL. We decided a schedule of this, and if we implement this into Kirby's Life, the group'll be confused when they break the fourth wall, so we'll see!**


	2. Blaze's Normal Days

**Inu: short but I. Have. Major. Writer's Block. It's terrible, and so is tis chapter BUT the next chapter of the actual one can't be put up without the info in this chapter!**

**~START~**

"So...how's the fam?" Gold asked.

"The Famicom? Don't know, don't have one." Blaze smirked. Blaze and Gold always walked home together, since they lived decently close together.

Gold sighed. "You know what I mean!"

"Haha, I know! I know! They're good, I think...I'm still the solitude in my room." Blaze shrugged, Gold nodded. "How 'bout you?"

"Good, I mean...we're both the only child of our families so you know how great that is! And my parents don't really care much about crap." Gold smiled.

"Mm...yeah, I know. But I still wonder what it's like having relatives. I mean, Kirby has Aqua and I've heard Emerald had a younger brother." Blaze pointed out.

"Totally! I'd love to have a little sibling! Just for a day! I'd only want an older sibling if they were like Aqua..." Gold exclaimed. "Anyways, see ya tomorrow?"

"I'm not getting sick and I don't feel like ditchin' so yeah." Blaze laughed. The two Star Warriors went their seperate ways.

Blaze arrived home and unlocked his door. "I'm home!...oh yeah—Mom and Dad aren't ever home when I get back to school!" Blaze chucked at his own stupidity.

~LATER~

"Blaze, we're home!" Blaze's parents called.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad." Blaze mumbled, being barely understandable since he was eating pizza.

"How was your day, son?" Blaze's dad asked.

"Good, I guess. I got in trouble for almost flipping over the table so I saw Aqua. Shadow, and Indigo in the office!" Blaze smiled.

"Blaze, how many times have we told you to behave yourself at school?" Blaze's mom sighed. "You'll never—"

"Become a great Star Warrior and what-not, I know, I know! But I don't care!" Blaze finished. "Can't I just be something normal? I can't really be a Star Warrior if I suck at everything!"

"You already are one, we want you to be a better one." Blaze's dad explained. "Or you can have the company."

"Ack! Okay, I'll train my hardest!" Blaze smiled nervously. God knows he didn't want to inherit some stupid business hiss family owned, if he became a good Star Warrior though...the business would goo to his cousins. "Only talented people become good Star Warriors...excluding Kirby, he is NOT talented...but Emerald is...and Shadow is...and Aqua can be..." Only him, Gold, and Indigo weren't good Star Warriors. Gold hated the idea, and Indigo never tried. Blaze, though, just wanted to be like every other NORMAL Kirby.

~NEXT DAY~

Blaze's least favorite day...Saturday. Normal people liked Saturday, but Blaze, obviously, wasn't normal. Every Saturday, he'd have to train or help with paperwork. He always chose training since he could do it with Kirby and Aqua...since they were never busy. "You sure you don't wanna be a good Star Warrior?" Kirby asked. "I mean, psh, I don't mind at all but...it's weird."

"I'm definite." Blaze sighed. He crossed his arms, not wanting to do any of the stupid training.

"Well, it's your choice, I guess..." Kirby shrugged.

"Kirb, don't mess him up with it. I didn't want to be a Star Warrior at first, period. But it's our family business now so...I kinda have to." Aqua stated. Kirby nodded.

"Okay, sis." Kirby smiled.

"Is it weird that I don't like the Star Warrior thing at all?" Blaze asked.

"Not at all, lots of people don't. I still don't." Aqua smiled. "Savin' people isn't much my thing but whatever. I'm more in the dark Star Warrior side, y'know...with Shadow and Indigo?"

"Yeah. That's also weird. Wouldn't that make an odd family rivalry?" Blaze chuckled.

"I guess, but light Star Warriors are always the best!" Kirby laughed.

"In your dreams, Kirby!" Aqua snapped. "Everyone loves being evil!"

"Well, if I cared...I'd probably be a light Star Warrior." Blaze shrugged. "They seem cooler."

"They are, but I don't like their nice intentions." Aqua explained.

~LATER~ Location: Blaze's house

"So Blaze...how was training?" Blaze's dad asked

"Good, I'm faster than Kirby now." Blaze smiled sheepishly. Though that was half a lie...he didn't care.

"Well, that's good!" Blaze's mom exclaimed.

"I guess..." Blaze muttered.

**~END~**

**Inu: I wonder if anyone gets it...? Not as easy to tell as when I originally wrote this chapter...**


End file.
